russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot episode of ‘Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo’ lands at number 1 on Philippine trends
Posted on January 8, 2019 Aired on January 5, 2019, a Saturday night habit for the Filipino learners, the first episode of the revamped version of the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo,” topbilled by Joyce Abestano as a video jock and a lead star, was the number 1 trending topic on Philippine trends. “DepEd supports this show spearheaded by IBC 13 as it gives children in the Philippines access to a quality television program,” said Alberto T. Muyot, DepEd Undersecretary. According to a photo posted on “Iskul Bukol” Instagram page, #IskulBukolEskwelaKoKaibiganMo was tweeted 25,000 times. The Kaibigan show also received higher TV ratings compared to ”GMA 7’s sitcom “Pepito Manaloto” and ABS-CBN’s sitcom “Home Sweetie Home.” “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” received 35.8% national TV ratings, while its rivals only received 20.8% and 20.0%. :Mr. Fu, Bettina, Andres (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), AC (blue coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Patrick (school uniform over a T-shirt), Angelica (school uniform), Angelo (school uniform), Tess, Lao :Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (logo) :35.8% vs. Pepito Manaloto (20.8%); Home Sweetie Home (20.0%) :January 5, 2019 | Kantar Media National TV Ratings :IBC (logo) (down-left) :Celebrating :60 years :Glorious years of entertainment :DepEd: Department of Education (logo) (down-right) In the new lesson of “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo,” at Joyce's house, she told Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) has a new beginning of a lesson to send AC to Diliman High School for the the first time as a new classmate. At the classroom of Diliman High School, most of the classmates are studied, Joyce arranged her pencils on her desk and points to the 'Homework' pencil while the other two pencils say 'Quiz' and 'Essay' when she teached with her classmate Patrick (Patrick Destura) and Basti (Basti Gonzales) who meets Grae (Grae Fernandez) looks like a new classmate Angelo (Angelo Acosta) and Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) announces a new teacher will be joining the class. His name is Sir Kevin Valentino (Kevin Lapeña), and he tells Joyce that she is going to be a smarter. Joyce at first assumes him to be teaching. At Aning's Coffeteria, Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) meets Sir Kevin who looks like Pet Jacobo (Lao Rodriguez), Aning's assistang and waiter. At the hallway of Diliman High School, Tonton told by Sir Kevin confirmed by Joyce and meets the policeman SPO1 Ryan (Ryan Ramos) to introduce AC (AC) for the first time after she send, post and enroll to Diliman High School when she entered the new classmate and she tells Joyce that she is going to study like a classmate. At the classroom of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene and Sir Kevin introduces AC as a new classmate at Diliman High School. :TONTON GUTIERREZ MAXEANE MAGALONA :PATRICK DESTURA BASTI GONZALES :and JOYCE ABESTANO :MR. FU AC BONIFACIO ANGELICA MARANON ANGELO ACOSTA :ALYANNA ANGELES ANDRES MUHLACH BETTINA CARLOS TESS ANTONIO LAO RODRIGUEZ :Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (logo) :Mr. Fu, Bettina, Andres (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), AC (blue coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Patrick (school uniform over a T-shirt), Angelica (school uniform), Angelo (school uniform), Tess, Lao :Directed by: :BERT DE LEON RENE GUIDOTE :7:00PM SATURDAY (down-left) :Weekend ng Bayan | DepEd: Department of Education (logo) | IBC (logo) | Celebrating 60 years (up)|'Glorious years of entertainment' (down) www.ibc.com.ph (down-right) (down-right) Joyce is happy as she is studying her lessons for the sitcom. “This is the best ever setting is the public high school Diliman High School that I can dream of,” she said. The comedy show first aired on January 7, 2017 with Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as Joyce’s classmates and friends. In February 10, 2018, Joyce went solo after the departure of Keith and Raisa, thus the need to reformat the curriculum-based show to make way for the new characters in the sitcom. “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” airs on IBC-13 every Saturday at 7 p.m. 'Volleyball scene from ''Iskul Bukol''' The battle of Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) and Alyanna Garcia (Alyanna Angeles) started when their respective high school volleyball teams competed against each other for a varsity match. As the captains of their respective teams, Joyce and Alyanna already started feeling wary of each other. Upon seeing that the rival team is winning because of Joyce's outstanding and academic performance, Alyanna began to feel threatened by the cute and sassy high school classmate at Diliman High School. They instantly became rivals after Alyanna’s team lost in a volleyball match to Joyce’s team.